dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crank Gardner
Crank Gardner is a 2011 American 3-D concert film produced by Comega Studios and Awarks Ctupo for Paramount Pictures. The sixth feature film from CS and the fifth from Awarks Ctupo, it was directed and co-written by Brandon Hancock and co-written and produced by Ruairi Robinson and Lorenzo di Bonaventura; it was also CS' first film produced under its current name. The film follows four high school students who are discovered by an organization called DAFE, when they discover they have superpowers they must use to stop the evil organization Big Hodney. The film satirizes controversies surrounding video games during the mid to late 2010s. Brandon Hancock originally conceived the idea for the plot in 2009, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker Dew G. about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. The film's score was composed by Patrick Doyle. Crank Gardner premiered in Los Angeles on September 19, 2011, and was released in the United States on October 14, 2011. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, and humor, but was criticized by some for being somewhat derivative. The film earned $121.3 million worldwide over its $26 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2011, and was later released DVD on November 18, 2011, and on Blu-ray on May 14, 2013. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Freddie Highmore as Harry Cruise, a 10-year-old boy, he spent his life looking for new friends. Uncle Rocky was invited to live in his home and there met a woman the Crank Gardner who soon would become his wife. *Gabriel Basso as Blocky Blue, a block that the Crank Gardner found on the way to the farm, this block was about 50 kg, his strength was extraordinary and he managed to raise it. *Noah Emmerich as Uncle Rocky, a brilliant uncle named Rocky knew how to turn the afternoon of those holidays into the best vacation in the world, every child. One kid in particular really enjoyed playing with his uncle. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing *The film's first teaser trailer was released with Toshbak on March 5, 2010, and was also shown before Diary of a Wimpy Kid, to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon, Sea-Life, Forever After Shrek Forever After, Toy Story 3, and Me Despicable Me. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage on November 3, 2010, and was shown before Megamind, Tangled, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Tron: Legacy, Yogi Bear, Jimmy & Sam Revisited and Gulliver's Travels. A second teaser was released on March 2, 2011, followed by a second full-length trailer on March 3, and was attached to films such as Rango, Mars Needs Moms, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, Hop, Rio, and Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. Music :Further information: Crank Gardner: Music from the Motion Picture Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Uncategorized